customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Never Will I Run Into the Streets (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Never Will I Run Into the Streets '''is the 15th episode in the sixth season of Tiger Troops. It originally aired on March 24, 1995. Summary Mary ran into the streets without Yang's permission so the Tiger Troops and the kids must stop her before she gets hit by a car. When they found out, the Chinese mean men talked to them about not running into the streets. Then, the Evil Tiger Seed sent the Eagletron to California. The Tiger Troops have to defeat him before the state is destroyed. Plot Cast *Chris (Jonathan Brandis) *Danny (Justin Whalin) *Darren (Ricky Schroder) *Jimmy (Joey Lawrence) *Zack (Balthazar Getty) *Jay (Will Friedle) *Lily (Allison Mack) *Karen (Nicholle Tom) *Mary (Lisa Wilhoit) *Rachel (Blaze Berdahl) *Ellen (Thora Birch) *Diane (Lacey Chabert) *Abigail (Janice Kawaye) *Bridget (Melissa Altro) *Danielle (Cristina Pucelli) *Edward (JoJo Adams) *Florence (Janet Veyts) *Jake (Kevin Frey) *Jeanette (Alexander Picatto) *Jessica (Michelle Tratchenberg) *Joe (Kevin Williamson, Jr.) *Lolita (Janessa Beth) *Michael (Mark Humphrey) *Kenny (Michael Yarmush) *Sophie (Lisa Ortiz) *Victor (Grant George) *Yang (Christian Buenaventura) *Alastor (Dan Woren) *Roary (Steve Whitmire) *Whinny (Eric Jacobson) *Licky (Matt Vogel) *Hooter (Noel MacNeal) *Squeaky (Tress MacNeille) *Chinese Mean Man #1 (Toshiyuki Endo) *Chinese Mean Man #2 (Jacob Chow) *Chinese Mean Man #3 (Leon Wu) *Chinese Mean Man #4 (Joe Lin) *Chinese Mean Man #5 (Dylan Law) *Chinese Mean Man #6 (Caleb Ho) *Eagletron (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) Trivia Quotes Quote 1: *(after the theme song, we see a view of the Tiger Troops lab) *Chris: What do you want? *(cuts to the Tiger Troops and the kids) *Jake: Chris, none of your business. Don't waste our time! *Edward: Cut it out, guys. We just want Mary to be safe, that's all. *Bridget: Well, there's no shitty way to run into the streets. *Mary: Yes, there is. *Yang: No, there isn't. I don't think you should run into the streets, or else you'll get hit by a car. *Mary: No fucking way! Quote 2: * Florence: Are you Eagletron? * Eagletron: Yes. * Bridget: Great. Then, you're gonna be fucking sorry! * Mr. Feather: We were all lucky to escape with our lives in the battle against the bad men. Soon it will be dark and cold again, but we have to look forward to next year, we will need a new leader. We'll need someone very brave and has an adventurous spirit. That's why I plan to nominate Scamper! * Scamper: Who, me? * agrees * Mr. Feather: Yes, I have appointed many of our leaders and I know that you'll do a good job. * Louie: We know that you can count on Scamper! * Snowflake: Oh, Scamper, I'm so proud of you! * Gracie: This is a wonderful fact, Scamper. * Scamper: Louie, what about you? Can you stay and help me? * Louie: You'll manage alright. I have my own home to find. Farewell, Scamper! * Penguins: Farewell, Louie! * Narrator: It was the ending of one time and the beginning of another. The season of dark and cold once again came upon Antarctica. The scientists returned to their homes. Louie set out to find his family while Scamper led his flock of penguins back to the ocean to spend the long winter as they always had in the protection and abundance of the sea. Transcript